vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Battler Ushiromiya/@comment-26884954-20150902202853
Add these abilities? Truths: Truths are moves used in debates between human and witches, while they're arguments they usually take the form of powerful conceptual weapons that damages the concept of her target. Because truth is a conceptual move, it cannot be avoided, but can be confronted with other truths. In the first part of the story he can use only the blue truth, when he becames a sorcerer he gained the usage of red and gold truths. Golden Longsword: The red key that impaled him turned gold due to Beato's sacrifice and his new knowledge of the truth. Now it recognizes Battler as its master and shares the same properties of a Red Key (that means that denies evation, escape, defense, buying time, and cause conceptual damage that wounds the existance of the target). The sword slash with red and blue truth, and can perform the gold truth Red Truth: Anything said in red is truth and no proof is required to that, to say the truth, the sorcerer must know the truth. If he were to lie in red, he'll choke and will be unnable to speak. It had been stated that by the use of red truth the existance of fictional beings like the witches can be denied, an thus they'll stop existing. Battler's red truth is performed by his golden longsword Blue Truth: Battler uses it frequently. It's used as a theory that works as counter argument to the oponent's statement, the Blue truth sometimes take the form of an stake that impales the oponent; the oponent won't be able to remove the stake in any possibel way untill he/she found a way to counter the blue truth's argument using the red truth. Battler's blue truth takes the form of an stake or blade, and when he becames the endless sorcerer he uses it with the golden longsword. Game Master: Battler is the game master of the sixth game and the first one of the episode eight, with this rank, he is omniscient about all the success in Rokkenjima as he created them (however he doesn't know about the detective's behaviour). He can reach a more higher plane of existance, the plane of the Game Master in the one He "regulates the game". Whenever Battler create a game, this game is contained in a Kakera in the endless sea of fragments, every Kakera is stated to contain an universe, thus by creating a game, he creates a new universe in the one the only differences are the success in the Rokkenjima's massacre. He can use the gold truth as a Game Master. Gold Truth: An unique truth that can only be used by the game master, this truth works similar as a red truth and wavers in a different fashion than the red truth. Sometimes it can be inferior, but other superiors. When is superior it can easily bypass a red truth. Its real function has never be properly explained, but is hinted that it had some relationship with the statement of the rules of the game. Battler uses it with his golden longsword